


Cry Baby

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BL, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: El nuevo ciclo se ha cumplido, y Ryo estudiante de preparatoria ha tenido sueños extraños que le hacen despertar asustado y sudando en su cama.A su vez, para cambiar un poco de aires al ver que pronto serán los exámenes de admisión a la Universidad decide ir con Akira, amigo de la infancia a una fiesta dentro de una fabrica abandonada, lo que traerá a flote sentimientos encontrados en los dos.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 8





	Cry Baby

_El amor no existe._

_No existe tal cosa como el amor. Por lo tanto, no hay tristeza._

_Eso es lo que pensaba._

_La gente siempre me ha despreciado. Y tú eras un llorón._

_“Tú también lloras, Ryo.”_

_En ese momento no supe que querías decir con eso._

_—Akira, ¿Por qué soy el único que está hablando? Akira… Dime, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

_¡Akira!_

❖

En un abrupto espasmo, el cuerpo de Ryo Asuka se levantó de la cama sentándose, su mirada se posó en el espejo de en frente, su pecho seguía latiendo con rapidez, este se movía de arriba abajo debajo de la camisa blanca, el sudor recorrió su rostro, mientras su boca seguía abierta, tratando de conseguir algo del aire que sentía hacerle falta en ese momento.

—Otra vez ese sueño…

—¿Qué sueño? —escuchó la voz de Akira Fudo, mejor amigo de la infancia, pasando por un lado de su habitación con una manzana en la mano— ¿Te encuentras bien? —dio una última mordida a la fruta antes de limpiarse con el antebrazo y meterla en su bolso.

—Sí, es solo… —desvió la mirada Ryo, en ese instante lamento haberse cortado el cabello por el calor del verano, su rubio cabello ya solo lo conformaban un par de mechones al frente al haberlo texturizado.

—¿Solo?

Akira había tomado asiento a un lado de la cama, y extendiendo su mano hacia su brazo le hizo saber que estaba ahí con él.

Ryo alzo la mirada, después del verano Akira al fin había logrado dar su último estirón, dejando de lado aquel cuerpo enclenque, debajo de su camisa negra podían observarse su marcado abdomen, y pectorales bien formados.

Además su cabello había crecido, y con ello aquel corte de hongo que solía llevar se había vuelto un revoltijo. A Fudo no le importó, y a los demás como a Ryo tampoco le había importado del todo. En realidad, que llevara el cabello desarreglado le daba un toque divertido.

Su mirada en cambio se había afilado, volviéndose más penetrante como confiada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la pubertad, para los amigos más cercanos de Akira, seguía siendo él mismo al ser un llorón sin remedio.

—No tienes que preocuparte, solo tuve un mal sueño —sonrió Ryo, tratando de calmar al chico.

—¿Un sueño? ¿Qué clase de sueño?

—Mmm —la sonrisa de Ryo se ancho, mientras pensaba, se permitió reír por la situación— Ahora que lo pienso, no lo recuerdo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Imposible!—Akira soltó su brazo, haciendo un movimiento hacia atrás, demostrando así su insatisfacción por completo casi pareció caer de la cama— ¿Bromeas verdad? —regreso la vista hacia Asuka, quien no había apartado los ojos de él en ningún momento— ¿Ryo?

—No bromeo, Akira, realmente no lo recuerdo, y si mi conjetura es correcta, si seguimos aquí, llegaremos tarde a clases ¿No es así? Ahora, si no te molesta, me gustaría tomar un baño antes de salir de casa ¿Te importaría?

Fudo le miro por unos segundos, tratando de leer su rostro, viendo que la situación no iba a cambiar, asintió tras regalarle una sonrisa honesta.

—Bien, te espero allá abajo, Ryo.

❖

Ryo y Akira habían empezado a vivir juntos cuando entraron a preparatoria.

Si bien, Ryo era un niño con una apariencia llamativa, la cual solo aumento cuando este creció, carecía de la sensibilidad innata para relacionarse con otros, sensibilidad de la cual Akira desbordaba cada vez que veía algo realmente injusto o triste, lo cual hacia verle como un enclenque con los demás.

Para asombro de los maestros de ambos, siendo dos polos opuestos, desde la primera vez que ambos se conocieron se habían vuelto inseparables. Su relación solo se estrechó aún más cuando los padres de Akira; Reijiro y Kaori Fudo conocieron al padre de Ryo.

Siendo los tres graduados de la misma universidad compartían no solo la misma Alma Mater sino la misma pasión por esclarecer lo desconocido mediante la investigación.

Por lo cual no solo fue un duro golpe para Akira cuando murieron sus padres en un accidente arqueológico sino también para el padre de Ryo y el propio Ryo. Acogido por la familia de su amigo, Akira vivió felizmente con los dos hasta la preparatoria donde él y Ryo los dos tuvieron que mudarse a Tokio, en un departamento a 5 minutos del campus de la escuela, donde a pesar de la cercanía solían llegar la mayoría de las veces tarde.

Ryo había tomado su tiempo en el baño, no espero que Akira le esperase por la hora, sin querer mientras el agua fría recorría cada parte de su cuerpo trato de recordar lo que había soñado minutos atrás.

Asuka no era alguien creyente a los mitos, el hecho de _“leer el significado de los sueños”_ le resultaba absurdo, sin embargo el simple hecho de no poder responder la pregunta de Akira, aún más de poder recordar un simple y llano sueño le había dejado anonadado.

Su memoria era fotográfica, podía recordar con precisión que ropa llevaba el 6 de julio hace 10 años, ese día en particular encontró a Akira con un par de luces de bengala que habían sobrado de la celebración del día de independencia, en ese entonces su padre pensó que salir de Japón era la mejor opción para que Akira se acoplara a su nueva vida.

Ese día hacia demasiado calor y él se encontraba en el patio con una camisa blanca y short caqui. Acuclillado, con los pies descalzos llevaba en una de sus manos una de las luces encendidas, mientras jugaba en césped, mirando a su alrededor pudo observar los vestigios de la celebración de hacía dos días.

En ese entonces cuando Akira se dio cuenta de su presencia, este le tendió la mano.

_“Ryo, vamos inténtalo”_

Le había regalado la más grande y hermosa sonrisa que había visto alguna vez, a pesar de que a Akira le faltara un diente al frente tras haberse peleado con el abusón de la cuadra cuando llamo a Ryo raro.

Cada cosa, cada detalle, nada salía de su vista, como si su mente se aferrase con desesperación a recordar todo, pero por alguna razón desde hace días se despertaba sudando, con una presión en el pecho y el sentimiento de miedo, aquel miedo contúndete que solo se apartaba cuando veía el rostro de Akira.

Apoyando la palma de su mano contra el vidrio del espejo, miro su propio reflejo, y sintió un extraño sentimiento, como si aquella apariencia que había mirado por más de 18 años no fuese suya.

Acariciando su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, pudo sentir lo sedosa que era, y por un minuto pensó en lo ilógica que había sido la evolución humana.

_“Una piel tan sensible ¿Para qué podría servir?”_

Se suponía que la evolución en las especies permitía su propia conservación y con el pasar del tiempo mejorar los rasgos que podrían servirle para sobrevivir, en el reino animal, eran los seres humanos la especie más avanzada, pero más allá de la tecnología creada solo eran un saco de huesos y piel suave.

Ni la belleza, era algo llamativo para Ryo, siendo algo biológicamente creado para la reproducción y aun así podía observar otros medios para medir el éxito de la procreación más allá de un bonito rostro, como por ejemplo al observar el tamaño de los pechos de una mujer o el de un pene bien proporcionado. Aun así, a pesar de su gratificante forma, el espécimen podía ser defectuoso al caer en la radical regla de ser estéril.

En efecto, había muchas maneras de cuantificar el éxito de la propia evolución humana, sin embargo para Ryo no era una prioridad absoluta.

Tomando la toalla de a un lado, procuro secar su cabello para después cambiarse. Era tarde y tal vez perdería la primera clase para desayunar algo ligero.

Sin embargo cuando salió se encontró a Akira sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

—¿No tenías practica de relevos esta mañana?

—Bueeeeeno, sí, —desvió la mirada, la silla se encontraba al revés, mientras sus manos se las había apoyado en el respaldo, sin querer su cuerpo se hizo hacia atrás y se balanceó un poco—Pero aún queda mucho tiempo para la competencia, así que pensé en esperarte.

—Akira —Ryo camino hacia él, tomando asiento a un lado— No tienes por qué descuidar tus estudios por mí.

—No es como si fuese el único —lanzo una sonora carcajada Akira, regresando la vista a Ryo.

Asuka Ryo, el estudiante genio, desde sus primeros años había demostrado su abrumadora inteligencia, y a pesar de haber sido elegido para formar parte de innumerables programas avanzados, él simplemente los rechazaba.

Sus palabras habían sido un discurso de inspiración para muchos, sin embargo para él, solo las palabras bonitas que podía recitar sin sentir nada en ellas.

Para Ryo estaban completamente vacías.

_“Quiero vivir mi niñez como un niño de mi edad, sé que cuando llegue el momento tomare la decisión correcta para mi futuro”_

Muchos otros académicos tomaron esta resolución de hechos como la falta de atención paterna, también como un capricho infantil y se burlaron de la decisión esperando que con el pasar de los años aquel ingenio e inteligencia se fuese diluyendo, sin embargo, paso el tiempo y Ryo solo generaba más interés para los demás.

Pero él ya había tomado una decisión; quería graduarse con Akira y después al fin aceptaría una de las tantas propuestas que le llegaban semanalmente.

Porque después de todo reconocía que era ilógico dejarse influenciar por una persona para elegir su futuro, a pesar de ello, muy en el fondo sentía aquella airosa necesidad de dejarse embriagar por su compañía.

_“Como si ese idiota fuese a desaparecer”_

Rio ante sus pensamientos.

_—Touche._ Entonces Sr. Fudo ¿Me acompañaría a desayunar esta mañana?

—Por supuesto.

❖

—Hey Akira, no llegaste a la práctica ¿Qué paso?

Preguntó Miki, tomándole del hombro, Akira no supo cómo ni cuándo la chica le había dado alcance cuando le vio desde el otro lado del corredor. Solo le había dado la espalda por unos segundos y ahí estaba ella, frente a él, concluyo con una sonrisa en el rostro que no por nada era llamada la bruja de la pista.

—Oh eso, pues veras —Akira había llevado su mano detrás del cuello, Miki se levantó de puntas para acortar la distancia, a pesar de ello, podía notarse la diferencia de estaturas entre los dos tras el último estiramiento de Fudo.

—¿Te quedaste dormido verdad? —intuyo Miki, su perfil serio y entrecejo fruncido cambio por completo en un parpadear de ojos; mostrando una honesta sonrisa en el.

—Miki date prisa o llegaremos tarde —llamo _Ma-ko_ a un costado de ellos, apoyándose contra uno de los casilleros, cruzo los brazos. Por unos segundos Akira mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, no solo él había cambiado ese verano, sino _Ma-ko_ , quien tras irse de vacaciones a Osaka, había vuelto diferente, su largo y sedoso cabello castaño, el cual solía llevar suelto fue reemplazado por una cola de caballo alta y trenzada. Además de haber adquirido un bronceado más acentuado en su piel, su mirada se había vuelto más penetrante, además de demostrar más seguridad y carácter.

—Bien, nos vemos, por favor ya no faltes, es aburrido sin ti —le soltó Miki antes de regresar con _Ma-ko._

—¿Oye que quieres decir con eso? —le reprocho _Ma-ko_ — ¿Acaso no te doy pelea en la pista?

—Nada de eso —rio Miki— Pero es divertido competir con mis dos mejores amigos— antes de seguir con su camino volteo a ver a Akira una vez más— ¡Akira! ¡No faltes mañana!

Fudo se quedó estático, en silencio observo como la silueta de Miki desaparecía junto a la de _Ma-Ko._ Fue tras ver la mano de Ryo moverse de arriba abajo que regreso a la realidad.

—Muy bien sr. Casanova ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Hmm? _¿Casanu-va?_ ¿Qué es eso Ryo? —preguntó Akira, pero ya era tarde, Ryo se había marchado antes.

❖

Akira seguía moviendo de arriba abajo el lápiz con su mano derecha, mientras el profesor estaba dando la clase, todo ruido además del sonido de las cigarras de afuera era nada para Akira, quien seguía mirando hacia donde se encontraba Miki sentada; a cuatro asientos delante de él.

No era de ocultar que Akira sintiera algo por la bruja de la pista. Además de tener un buen cuerpo; delgado y esbelto, era buena en el atletismo, y tenía un encanto como carisma sin igual que hacía que la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela cayeran enamorados de ella, sin embargo, a pesar de que Akira no la había visto nunca en su vida, fue el primer día de clases cuando se toparon por accidente que sintió un extraño sentimiento.

_“Es amor a primera vista”_

Afirmo Ryo. Pero Akira no estaba del todo convencido.

Eso era algo más. Era un sentimiento más profundo y arraigado que parecía haber estado ahí desde mucho antes, a pesar de que esa era la primera vez que se veían los dos.

Un sentimiento semejante al que sintió al conocer a Ryo por primera vez.

Un alivio en el corazón como una intensa necesidad de romper a llorar sin saber porque.

—Como el hecho de encontrar algo perdido —murmuro sin querer al sumergirse cada vez más profundo en sus pensamientos.

—¿Tiene algo que decir joven Fudo? —le llamo la atención el profesor, Akira alzo la vista para cuando el hombre llego a un lado de su asiento.

—¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó atontadamente.

—Joven Fudo este es su último año escolar, debe prestar atención ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo le queda para los exámenes finales?

—Yo…

—Y eso, chicos, es un claro ejemplo de lo que no deben hacer —señalo el hombre, un par de risas se escucharon dentro del aula antes de que la campana sonara— Como sea, recuerden hacer las páginas 145 a 147 de su libro de ciencias.

Fudo parpadeo un par de veces, había olvidado por completo la temporada de exámenes, reconociendo así que el próximo año cada uno de sus compañeros tomaría su propio camino.

Si bien había comentado a inicios de ese año, que deseaba conseguir una beca deportiva, solo fue una respuesta vaga para ocultar el hecho de no haber pensado en nada realmente.

—¿Akira no te vas? —le llamo Ryo.

La vista de Akira seguía al frente viendo a sus compañeros salir, pronto se quedó fija en Miki y _Ma-ko_ cuando unos chicos las abordaron.

—¿Entonces irán?

—No lo sé, no creo que sea tan buena idea en estos momentos —respondió Miki.

—Vamos, en realidad creo que sería una buena idea, ya sabes para desestresarte —refuto _Ma-ko_ apoyándose de su hombro.

—Hmm.

—Mira solo vamos, sudamos un poco en la pista y después nos marchamos ¿Te parece? Además yo también debo llegar a la práctica de relevos.

—Bien. Asistiremos.

—Oh, es verdad, este es tu primer _Sabbat_ ¿Verdad, Miki?

Pregunto _Ma-ko_ antes de salir con ella del salón. Ryo siguió atento hacia donde miraba Akira, una sonrisa se perfilo en sus labios.

—¿Te interesa ir?

—¿Ir? ¿A dónde? —preguntó Akira.

—Al _Sabbat_ de esta noche, yo sé dónde se hará.

— _¿Sabbat?_

—Vamos, creo que te hará bien, después de todo necesitas sacar toda esa frustración en algún lugar —le cogió de la mano Ryo para llevarlo consigo.

—Oye, espera Ryo, ¿A dónde vamos?

❖

Akira se sintió extraño al encontrarse en el lugar acordado, a su alrededor no vio nada más que la silueta de vieja maquinaria y chatarra a su alrededor, no le había costado mucho pasar por la reja de metal, la cual había sido cortada desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo tuvo que tener cuidado a no rasgar su vestimenta.

Camino por unos diez minutos, hasta encontrarse con la enorme fábrica, que a palabras de los vecinos estuvo abandonada desde hace años, sin embargo el eco de la música colándose por sus hendiduras le dijo a Akira que no estaba del todo vacía.

Akira aferro la nota que le había dejado Ryo, cuando finalizaron las clases, el chico de cabellera rubio anoto en una de las hojas de su agenda la dirección antes de irse.

_“Ve a esta dirección a la media noche.”_

_“Espera Ryo, ¿Qué significa esto?”_

_“No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de todo.”_

_“¿Acaso no iras a casa conmigo?”_

_“Lo lamento, hoy tengo planes que hacer, será para la próxima, pero nos vemos en la noche ¿Ok?”_

La luz de la luna iluminaba la noche a través de las nubes, parecía que pronto llovería. Akira apretó la nota con fuerza antes de entrar, en ese momento se maldijo por no haber tomado un empleo de medio tiempo para comprar un móvil, siendo que se sentía tan perdido entre la oscuridad.

No era el miedo de que algo o alguien le atacaran, era algo más, ese sentimiento de nostalgia, que le hizo sin querer derramar un par lágrimas ante el profundo dolor que empezó a sentir en ese momento.

Secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo abrió la puerta solo para vislumbrar las luces de neón y los cuerpos bailando al compás de la música.

Moviéndose lentamente entre la multitud diviso los cuerpos desnudos de algunos hombres y mujeres mientras bailaban, como si la falta de ropa fuese nada ante el éxtasis de la noche.

—¿Una bebida? —ofreció una joven de cabellera castaña, la cual le llegaba hasta los hombros. Akira observo la charola con las bebidas, dentro de ellas una sustancia fosforescente se encontraba, sin embargo pronto le dejo de prestar atención a las bebidas cuando noto que la joven se encontraba desnuda, sus pechos eran grandes, además sus pezones resaltaban al encontrarse erectos, siseando un poco la cabeza noto que no contaba con vello púbico, dirigió la mirada al techo cuando sintió el calor empezaba a invadir sus mejillas al pensar otra vez en su cuerpo desnudo— No pareces de aquí ¿Eres nuevo? —se alzó de puntas la joven mientras le tomaba de la camisa. Fudo no tuvo de otra que regresar la vista hacia ella, nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron con los grandes bultos que tenía por pechos— ¿Entonces no quieres? —volvió a preguntar la chica, Fudo entonces pudo notar que se encontraba parada de puntas, y por unos segundos a su mente llego el vago recuerdo de Miki esa mañana, como ella había hecho lo mismo, subiendo la vista de sus pechos a su rostro, se dio cuenta que la chica que tenía enfrente tenía un extraño parecido con Miki. Su mirada siguió postrada en su fino y pequeño rostro, era similar al de Miki, además su corte de cabello era un tanto parecido como el de su color, sin embargo, el tamaño de sus pechos era completamente diferente, _“Los pechos de Miki no son así”,_ se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba la votación unánime que habían hecho los chicos al acordar que el tamaño de la copa de su sostén era una 36B. _“Esto, podría ser una ¿D?”_ —Entonces ¿No quieres? —se aproximó más a su cuerpo.

—Bueno yo…

—No gracias —le detuvo Ryo al tomar de la muñeca a la joven, quien sin otra alternativa tuvo que marcharse.

—¿Ryo?

—Perdón si arruine tu objetivo, pero debes tener cuidado con que consumes aquí, créeme que no quieres tener una ETS —dijo tras tomarle de la mano y llevarle consigo, el blanco abrigo de Gucci de Ryo formo un único camino entre la oscuridad y las luces de neón, en ese instante Akira solo pudo ver a Ryo y a nadie más.

Una de las plumas de su estola voló cerca de su rostro generando en él, una sensación extraña, una que le hizo aferrar con fuerza la mano de Ryo.

Ryo le llevo por unas escaleras, llegando así al segundo piso en sección privada, Akira pudo ver de cerca las enormes jaulas de metal donde bailaban algunas chicas sin ropa, así como la que le había atendido cuando llego.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A prepararte —respondió tras detenerse en una cabina, dentro se encontraba un sofá alargado con una mesa en el centro ovalada con un paquete cuadrangular, detrás una puerta con unas cortinas de bambú —Vamos ve y cámbiate —le soltó de la mano y señalo el paquete blanco que tenía al frente de la mesa.

—¿Ryo?

—Si quieres participar en el _Sabbat_ deberás estar vestido como tal, porque después de todo ¿No quieres que nadie te reconozca, verdad?

Siendo empujado adentro de la habitación, Akira llevo el paquete consigo, aun podía escuchar la música invadir cada uno de sus poros, por unos segundos la mezcla de canticos religiosos con la música tecno le dieron un aire místico al lugar, _como si cualquier cosa pudiera pasar._

Akira abrió la caja para solo ver unos pantalones de cuero y un arnés, junto a ellos una cola que se ataba cual cinturón y un antifaz negro. Por unos segundos pensó que era una locura que usara ese tipo de ropa, sin embargo recordando como vestía la mayoría de la gente en ese lugar, no le pareció tan _“extraño”_ después de todo.

Cuando al fin salió Akira se encontró con Ryo esperándolo en el sillón, y en la mesa se encontraban dos vasos y una botella.

—Vamos, bebe algo, debes tener sed ¿Verdad? —ofreció Ryo.

Akira tomo asiento a un lado, con la presencia de Ryo logro sentir un mayor alivio, sin embargo la escena que se desenvolvía a su alrededor parecía tan irreal, que si no fuese por Ryo hubiese jurado que era un sueño.

La lujuria de los cuerpos semidesnudos frente a él probando el placer carnal era algo que solo había visto cuando buscaba pornografía en el salón de cómputo, sin embargo en ese momento estaba a un par de metros frente a todo ese placer.

Abriendo un poco más las piernas pudo notar como el bulto entre ellas crecía, cuando una de las chicas en la jaula empezó a masturbarse frente a él.

«Vamos ¿Por qué negarnos a nosotros mismos?»

Logro escuchar la voz de Ryo susurrando a su oído, pronto sintió como un par de brazos le rodearon el cuello.

Girado su rostro se encontró con Ryo en su mismo lugar, con las piernas cruzadas y encima de ellas una pequeña laptop blanca.

—¿Ryo? —musito su nombre. En ese momento Asuka solo le sonrió, a pesar de ello, Akira pudo notar como un sentimiento refulgía en sus ojos.

—Silene ya sabes que hacer —declaro antes de volver la vista a la portátil.

Akira quiso ver su mirada, encontrar la respuesta en ella, pero en cambio se topó con la figura fantasmagórica de la mujer que le acogía con premura ante el ansia que oprimía a su corazón.

Su rubio, casi blanquecino cabello formo una cortina entre ambos, ocultando todo a su alrededor a excepción de su rostro fino y sensual.

Akira pudo sentir como era llevado a otra parte mientras se perdía en la mirada de Silene. Era la intensidad con la que le miraba lo que le hacía no perderle de vista, porque muy en el fondo sentía que si lo hacía, seria devorado por ella.

Y no fue del todo un error cuando le lanzo a la cama, sintiendo sus enormes pechos contra el suyo, pronto sintió como acoplaba su pelvis contra la suya.

—Supongo que —saboreo sus labios con placer—Tal vez podrías satisfacerme —apretó su cadera contra la de Akira, sintiendo así el enorme bulto debajo de sus pantalones de cuero, deslizo su única prenda de vestir en el suelo, mostrando sus enormes pechos frente a él.

❖

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Akira aparto la vista de su computadora al sentir el olor del cigarro— Contratar los servicios de Silene para tu amigo ¿No es demasiado? —del extremo derecho apareció un hombre en traje.

—No pensé que lo que deseara hacer con el servicio que pague fuese relevante.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, es solo que —el hombre se atrevió a tomar asiento a un lado de él—Silene es un caso especial para nuestra agencia.

—Un caso especial, conque es así…

—Como me imagino que lo es ese chico para usted ¿No es así Joven Asuka? —intuyo el hombre, inclinándose hacia él, su brazo se extendió para tomar el mentón de Ryo, sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo fue detenido por la mano de alguien más.

—Kaim, vámonos.

El hombre alzo la vista solo para encontrarse con Silene y el chico en cuestión.

Sin otra alternativa el hombre tuvo que marcharse.

—Eso fue rápido, supongo que es natural por su edad —señalo Kaim mientras tomaba un cigarrillo de la caja que se encontraba en su bolsillo.

Silene detuvo sus pasos, por un momento guardo silencio, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—No lo hicimos

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ese chico… —cerró los ojos con pesadez al recordar sus palabras.

_“Esto es tan triste.”_

_“¿Qué cosa?”_

_“No te gusta hacer esto ¿Verdad?”_

_Los ojos de Silene se abrieron un poco más ante sus palabras._

_“Deja de bromear mocoso, eso no es relevante aquí así que ahora…”_

_Akira negó._

_“No es así, porque cada vez que haces esto, te duele ¿No es así?”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Que estas llorando, ahora mismo lloras. Es tan triste, demasiado triste… perdón, perdón por hacerte esto, perdón por todo”_

—¿Silene? —le despertó de sus pensamientos Kaim, la mujer negó y siguió caminando como si nada.

—Olvídalo, vámonos.

❖

—¿¡Akira!? ¿Estás bien? —se levantó de su lugar Ryo para ir a ver a Fudo— ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Acaso te lastimo? —acaricio su rostro con preocupación al ver los rastros de las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos y parte de sus mejillas.

—Eso debería decirlo yo ¡¿Acaso te hizo algo?! ¿¡Estas bien!?

Sorpresivamente para Akira la mirada de Ryo se volvió sombría y seria.

—Yo estoy bien, solo mírame, estoy en una pieza —se apartó de él y le sonrió.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero, es más bien a… —Akira le miro con preocupación, por un momento pensó en tomar su mano, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo— Creo que deberíamos irnos.

—¿Por qué?

—No me fio de este lugar.

—Pero ¿No eras tú el que quería venir por Makimura? Si te quedas podrás encontrarla y tal vez…

—¡Ryo!

—¿Akira?

—No creo que sea buena idea quedarnos, además me preocupas.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno ese hombre y… Lo que paso hace un momento ¿Tú le pagaste a esa mujer?

—¿Y qué si lo hice?

—No deberías hacer eso, Ryo.

—¿Acaso no querías perder tu virginidad? ¿O tal vez esperabas hacerlo con Makimura?

—Ryo, por favor vámonos.

Le tomo de la mano Akira. Ryo bajo la mirada hacia donde sus manos se conectaban. Al final sonrió.

—Sí, supongo que esto es aburrido.

❖

Ryo abrió la puerta de su departamento, dejo encima de la mesa su bolso.

—Esto fue una locura ¿No? —rio Akira, el viaje de regreso había sido silencioso y solitario a pesar de que Ryo aferraba con fuerza su abdomen, el único sonido además del motor de su motocicleta, era el viento soplando contra ellos, en la noche, bajo la luz de la luna, el enorme abrigo de Ryo parecía ser una estela del propio astro lunar, iluminando el camino que recorrían en la adusta oscuridad hasta volver a la ciudad. Akira no espero respuesta alguna después de lo que había pasado, pero tampoco quiso hablar del tema, solo quería volver a la normalidad y comer algo, ya que después de todo por la hora empezaba a sentir el llamado de su estómago— ¿Te parece si pido algo de comer? —su mirada se detuvo en él tras ver el cuerpo desnudo de Ryo, quien había dejado caer el abrigo en el centro de la estancia, su piel refulgía bajo la luz de la lámpara, Akira pudo compararlo con alguna estatua renacentista ante su temple, así como alguna vez observo en los libros de historia, sin embargo las largas botas de cuero blanco contrastaban la irreal visión que observaba en ese instante; largas piernas, caderas pequeñas y frágiles ante una cintura que pudo comparar en ese momento con la de Miki cuando usaba su traje de baño. Su espalda se había arqueado, mostrando la fina línea de sus trapezoides, sus glúteos eran pequeños, redondos y sinuoso— ¿Ryo? —se acercó a él por detrás sin darse cuenta— ¿Qué haces?

Ryo soltó una risa metálica, girando su rostro hacia él le miro a los ojos —Eso mismo digo —señalo, entonces Akira pudo darse cuenta que le había tomado de los oblicuos.

—Y-Yo… Hmm, lo siento —le soltó en ese preciso momento— Lo de hace un momento… —hablo bajito, desviando la mirada.

—Iré a tomar una ducha, ordena lo que quieras y…

Akira había bajado la mirada, mordiendo el labio inferior, cerró con fuerza su mano izquierda formando un puño y con la otra había tomado su muñeca —Tú ¿Por qué ibas vestido así? ¿Acaso no me digas que…? —guardo silencio por unos segundos— ¿Por eso me habías dicho que tuviera cuidado allá?

—Akira, me lastimas.

—Y-Yo ¡Lo siento! —exclamo asustado de sí mismo, cayendo en la alfombra— Pero solo quiero entender…

Ryo guardo silencio. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, mientras en su rostro se perfilo una sonrisa realmente generosa. No era la primera vez que lo había sentido así, como si ya no fuese él mismo. Sino alguien más, y se sintió tan solo, a pesar de tener a Akira a un lado.

«Tal vez nuestra soledad se debía a nuestra humanidad»

Escucho murmurar en su oído, como si alguien se encontrase con ellos. Sin embargo cuando quiso dirigir su mirada hacia atrás solo pudo observar a Akira en el suelo, arrodillado, llorando, y entre sus piernas el enorme bulto creciendo.

—Deberías ser más honesto Akira —exclamo, mientras extendía su mano hacia él— Vamos, Akira, ven conmigo —Ofreció.

Akira levanto su rostro, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, el agua salina parecía no querer detenerse, y bajo las luces de la estancia, Ryo le pareció lo único tangible y verdadero que alguna vez pudo haber visto alguna vez.

«Solo sigamos el momento»

❖

❖

La ropa se encontraba en el suelo de la estancia. Un par de plumas entrelazaron el camino desde la sala a las escaleras para finalizar en la habitación de Ryo.

Akira ya había estado en ella varias veces. Cuando no podía resolver algún problema de algebra solía acudir a Ryo quien siempre le recibía con una sonrisa. O cuando el propio Akira se sentía aburrido solía tumbarse en su cama pidiéndole ver algo juntos en la intimidad del recinto.

De niños, solía compartir habitación aunque el padre de Ryo le había dado una, invadiendo en la cama de Ryo solía esconderse entre las sabanas aferrando su cuerpo cuando la tormenta arreciaba y los truenos parecían el eco de la persecución eterna creándole con ello pesadillas caóticas del propio infierno. Pensamientos que solo logro compartir con Asuka por medio al llanto acurrucando en su pecho como alguna vez lo hizo con sus padres antes de morir.

Sin embargo, esa vez era diferente, era su cuerpo desnudo encima del de Ryo. Sus manos se habían colocado en sus costados, Ryo no había hecho movimiento alguno. Akira se sentía agitado, no podía concentrarse, su respiración era cada vez más fuerte generando que su pecho se moviera de arriba abajo.

—Yo… —balbuceo tratando de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, recordando como ambos se encontraron en ese inhóspito momento. A su mente llego el vago recuerdo de haber tomado la mano de Ryo, y como este había tomado la estola de plumas, mientras la enrollaba en su cuello juguetonamente, podía observar su miembro moviéndose al compás de sus pisadas, mientras le llevaba por la sala hasta que ambos llegaron a su habitación. El rubio bello de su entrepierna le resulto llamativo generando en él la incógnita de cómo se sentiría tocarlo.

La vehemente risa de Ryo le despertó de su ensimismamiento, regresando la vista a la tenaz mirada que le regalaba, observo como los labios del joven mostraban una ancha y caritativa sonrisa, discerniendo así que; los labios de Ryo podían ser de lo más generosos o de lo más mezquinos.

—Akira —le llamo con voz trémula Ryo— Tu miembro, está empujando.

Fudo bajo la vista para ver como su pene se había erecto por completo, y rozaba con ímpetu el vientre de Ryo.

Su mirada se posó por unos segundos en la delgada silueta y sus curvaturas de Asuka, el cómo le llevaban de su ombligo hasta sus pectorales, donde los rozados pezones de Ryo empezaban a distenderse ante el golpeteo de su polla.

Lleno de curiosidad su vista se clavó en ellos por un momento, los pezones de Ryo no se parecían a los de ninguna estrella porno que hubiera visto antes, tampoco se parecían a los de la chica del club ni mucho menos a esa mujer, sin embargo tampoco eran similares a los de él.

Su mano derecha se dirigió a uno de ellos, y tincándolo con la yema de los dedos, lo acaricio, era suave, y cálido, en ese momento quiso recostar su rostro en ellos, para comparar la sensación que había probado con Silene cuando empujo su rostro hacia ellos. Sin querer sus dedos pellizcaron el rosado pezón, generando un espasmo en Ryo, lo cual desato sensaciones contradictorias en el interior de Akira.

Una parte de él, quería disculparse, pero la otra quería continuar y saber lo que pasaría después. Akira levanto su rostro del par de botones rosados de Ryo, tratando de articular algo, sin embargo todo fue en vano cuando Ryo tomo sus labios.

Fue un beso corto y dulce, los labios de Ryo eran suaves y cálidos. Los ojos de Akira se habían abierto ante la acción, aún más al saborear su lengua contra la suya.

Estupefacto, sintió que todo era irreal. Sin embargo la calidez del cuerpo debajo del suyo le decía que no era un sueño, era la realidad y por alguna razón ya no importaba nada más.

Ryo había ladeado el rostro. En sus ojos se encontró un brillo singular que Fudo no pudo comprender del todo.

—Akira —susurro su nombre— Pareces estar ansioso —declaro, notando así Fudo que se había corrido en el abdomen de Ryo— Sin embargo, si queremos hacer esto, debemos prepararnos.

Akira pasó saliva, sus ojos no se habían apartado de los de Ryo, esa noche solo existía Ryo y él y nada más importaba.

❖

—¿Duele? —preguntó Akira, las piernas de Ryo se encontraban extendidas hacia arriba, apoyándolas en su antebrazo, Asuka solo movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en forma de negación, mientras Akira miraba como Ryo empezaba a jugar con su agujero.

A un lado de sus pies, los cuales empezaron a retorcerse sobre las sabanas, se hallaba el lubricante y en su mano derecha el vibrador.

Akira seguía sentado en el extremo opuesto de la cama, observando los movimientos de Ryo, cuando el joven rubio dijo que tenía que prepararse no espero lo siguiente. Del costado inferior del cajón de su mesa de estar se encontraba una _-no tan pequeña-_ caja, la cual parecía ser nueva llena de curiosos artículos que solo observo en los videos pornográficos.

Los dedos de Ryo se habían movido excepcionalmente, primero alzo las caderas sujetando su peso con el antebrazo, con cuidado tomo algo del lubricante para empezar a estimular la zona con su dedo índice.

La sensación fría del gel genero un espasmo en el joven Asuka, pero no podía detenerse, no al ver a Akira frente a él.

Ryo lo reconocía era demasiado tarde para retroceder y demasiado pronto para perder la cordura ante la necesidad creciente en su ser.

Pocos segundos después de haber empezado se unió el dedo de en medio en el trabajo de abrir paso a su entrada, los ojos de Ryo a veces se desviaban en la erección de Akira, su largo, grueso y venoso miembro resaltaba por encima de la melena negra que conformaba su vello púbico.

Ryo recordó las tantas ocasiones que compartieron la tina juntos y como en ese entonces nunca creyó que la lampiña zona de Akira se volvería de tan majestuosa forma.

Asuka arqueo la espalda, apoyándose de los almodones de atrás, su cabeza cayo hacia detrás, mientras empezaba a mover su dedo índice y medio como un par de tijeras para agrandar su cavidad. Ante las oleadas de placer, empezó a imaginar que sus propios dedos, -los cuales se adentraban cada vez más profundo-, eran el miembro de Akira tratando de abrirse paso, lo que causo un choque de placer alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

_“Por favor..._ ”

Suplico en un grito ahogado, sus piernas temblaban en el aire, quiso aferrarse de las sabanas, pero cuando su rostro regreso a Akira, sabía que no podía detenerse, no al ver los movimientos de su mano, aferrando su miembro.

En ese momento Akira se estaba masturbando mientras lo veía, y aquella satisfacción solo le hizo no querer parar. No al haber llegado tan lejos.

Extendiendo su mano tomo el vibrador de un costado. La punta de goma era fría, y los movimientos sobre su entrada solo generaron que el calor se extendiera por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Una parte de él estaba asustado, esa sensación no era similar a horas atrás cuando se había hecho un enema, en aquella sala blanca se hallaba solo y solo podía esperar lo que ya había leído en los libros de medicina.

Sin embargo, en aquella habitación no sabía lo que podría pasar, solo podía sentir la necesidad nublando su razón.

Insatisfecho, Ryo saco sus dedos de su cavidad. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su punta, primero la coloco sobre la intercepción de sus testículos, masajeando de a poco hasta bajar otra vez a su entrada.

Cerrando los ojos pudo imaginar como Akira se colocaba encima de él y colocaba sus piernas en la cama, abriéndolas un poco más su mano se atrevió a tocar la punta de su pene, mientras empezaba a mover su mano de arriba abajo, su dura polla hacia presión en su entrada con fuerza.

Su mirada se había vuelto penetrante, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa tenaz, y encantadora, cual bestia sonriendo ante el triunfo, pretendía devorar a su presa. Sus labios se relamieron mientras seguía apoyando con fuerza su miembro contra su entrada.

_—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le escucho soltar en la habitación, Ryo saboreo cada una de las sílabas en la oración._

_—Por... Por favor —entrecerró sus ojos, mientras un grito ahogado escapó ante sus caricias— Por favor Akira._

Ryo observo la curvatura de la mueca que se formó en los labios de Akira al sonreír antes de introducir su miembro de una sola estocada.

Asuka sintió una corriente recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando el enorme objeto fue introducido dentro de su interior.

Un rastro de saliva se deslizo por sobre sus labios, mientras trataba de recobrar el control, su cabeza había caído hacia atrás, apoyándose de uno de los cojines, sus rosados pezones empezaron a endurecerse y sus piernas se sintieron tan ligeras, mientras temblaban a sus costados.

Tan necesitado, tan pequeño e indefenso entre sus manos. Entre sus deseos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras las estocadas empezaban a bombardearle.

La humedad escurrió ante las vibraciones que perforaban cada vez más profundo.

—A… Akira… —balbuceó extasiado de placer, rompiendo sin querer la ilusión que tenía al frente.

Akira no estaba encima suyo, y su enorme miembro no se encontraba dentro, solo era el vibrador llenando el vacío de su corazón.

Avergonzado quiso cerrar los ojos otra vez, esta vez sus manos se encontraban a sus costados, sobre la suave tela de los almohadones. Mientras dejaba que el vibrador siguiera desatando el placer anhelado, su boca se entreabrió cuando sus caderas empezaron a moverse al compás.

❖

Akira se había corrido en su mano, hipnotizado por lo que veían sus ojos, gateo hacia él.

El jadeo ahogado expreso la impaciencia que caracterizaban al hombre que llevaba dentro de sí, tratando de contener la agitación de su cuerpo.

Las caderas de Ryo se alzaban al compás de los movimientos del vibrador que se encontraba dentro de su entrada.

Pasmado, no solo de la imagen que observaba él mismo, Akira tuvo miedo de aquel extraño sentimiento despertando dentro de sí, cuando vio cómo su mano se extendía para tener solo un poco de Ryo.

Por un momento Akira observo sus manos con las garras de una bestia cuando le tomó del tendón, y como una bestia, acerco su rostro a él, relamiendo las puntas de sus dedos.

—Y-Yo lo... hmm… lo siento —moqueo.

La voz de Akira se había quebrado, un par de lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas mientras jadeaba, sus codos se habían recargado de las sabanas de la cama, y su aliento resoplo contra el pie de Ryo.

Una vorágine de sensaciones invadió a Akira en ese instante, perdido, sin saber qué hacer, era Ryo su guía, esparciendo luz entre la oscuridad que parecía sumergirle ante los deseos que empezaban a controlarle haciéndole perder la razón.

«Akira, ven, vamos, te necesito»

Fueron las palabras de Ryo, otorgándole la salvación a su impura alma en ese momento.

—Ryo… —musito su nombre entre lágrimas, avanzando hacia su presa, su lengua dibujo un camino desde sus dedos hasta su recto femoral— Y-Yo —sus manos se encontraron acariciando sus muslos, de arriba abajo hasta acariciar las dos redondeadas masas que tenía como glúteos, levantando un poco sus caderas, el movimiento generó una corriente eléctrica en el interior de Ryo al sentir como el vibrador se había introducido un poco más. La voz de Ryo se alzó dentro de la habitación, un simple espasmo que genero una sensación inverosímil en Akira al querer escucharla otra vez.

—Por... Por favor…

Escucho suplicar a Ryo cuando su mirada regreso a él.

El miembro de Akira palpitaba, desbordándose de lujuria al tener la imagen de Ryo de una forma tan desastrosa, la punta de su miembro mostró el viril líquido blanquecino saliendo ante el deseo de convertirle suyo, como un grito de guerra despertando por completo a la bestia que yacía dentro.

Colocándose detrás de él, acaricio sus largas y exquisitas piernas con sus manos. De arriba abajo, sus movimientos suaves empezaron a llamar la atención de Ryo aunque el vibrador seguía adentro, obstruyendo el camino de Akira para volverse uno.

Ryo pudo ver a Akira sobre su cuerpo, aquella mirada imponente contrastaba con las muestras de lágrimas que habían surcado hace un momento por sus mejillas. Su mirada era seria, a pesar de ello, sus manos le acariciaban gentilmente dejando a salir a flote la verdadera naturaleza.

Varias veces Ryo imagino ese momento, de alguna u otra forma, entre sus fantasías más íntimas el solo hecho de ver a Akira perdiendo el control por él, y solo por él, era un deseo inocuo que se había aferrado a su medula.

Sin embargo, el Akira que observaba en ese momento no era el de sus fantasías, era la muestra innegable de las posibilidades haciéndose realidad ante el instinto natural del hombre mismo.

La sonrisa de Ryo se ancho, expectante de los movimientos de Akira, en espera de probar el fruto prohibido que había codiciado desde el momento que lo conoció.

Su corazón.

El dolor y el placer ante la esperanza subyacente, solo era la verdad inequívoca de lo que tanto odiaba de sí mismo al no querer mostrar tan impuro sentimiento.

«Lo deseo»

A pesar de ello, ese sentimiento se había esparcido por cada rincón de su cuerpo en espera del tacto gentil de Akira, saciando su hambre como soledad.

Akira llevó las piernas de Ryo encima de sus hombros, a pesar de que Asuka dio un respingo ante el movimiento brusco, se adaptó fácilmente a la postura, esperando el siguiente movimiento, se dio cuenta como sus propias piernas parecieron cobrar conciencia y abrazaron la espalda de Akira con fuerza.

Ryo sintió como todo cobraba sentido en ese momento, cada pequeño acto, cada pequeña perdida, había valido la pena para estar ahí, solo con Akira culminando el ansia de la cual había padecido y siempre padecería.

Con su mano derecha Akira tomo su miembro, perdido entre el deseo trato de colocarlo dentro de Ryo, sin embargo, en medio se encontraba el vibrador separándoles de al fin estar juntos. Con su mano libre, Akira tomo la parte de atrás del vibrador mientras trataba de sacarlo.

La espalda de Ryo se arqueo, formando un semicírculo encima de la cama, su boca se había abierto, mientras su cabeza se había inclinado hacia atrás, su visión se había vuelto borrosa cuando se encontró con el blanco techo frente a él, apoyándose de sus codos sus manos aferraron los grandes almohadones hasta que la sensación que colmo su interior paró.

Sin darse cuenta Ryo había empujado a Akira hacia adelante cuando al fin lo saco por completo, cerca de su entrepierna Fudo se encontró con el miembro goteante de Ryo, el rubio vello engendro en él una tentativa de acariciarlo.

Ryo había cerrado los ojos, su corazón parecía galopar deprisa, mientras su pecho subía de arriba abajo al tratar de conseguir algo de aire, tarea que se vio interrumpida cuando sintió como Akira había tomado su miembro con la boca.

Los ojos de Ryo se abrieron a la par ante la oleada de nuevas sensaciones que invadían a su cuerpo.

Si bien no era la primera vez que sentía el placer carnal al jugar con su miembro imaginando que su mano era la boca de Akira, esa era la primera vez que Akira le hacía degustar el placer verdadero.

Ryo se apoyó de sus codos, tratando de inclinarse hacia adelante, sus manos dejaron de juguetear con los almohadones para ir en dirección de Akira, entre empujones y caricias quiso maximizar la sensación hasta que el propio Akira intervino.

Akira levanto su rostro, mostrando el rastro de líquido pre seminal en su boca, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa confiada antes de retomar camino, primero deposito un par de besos en el tronco, su dedo índice empezó a jugar con su prepucio, mientras que la punta de su nariz acariciaba su abdomen.

Ryo tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar la voz, tratando de apartar la vista de Akira, cometió el error de ver el reflejo del espejo, observando así la bien marcada espalda de Akira, como sus bíceps se arqueaban ante los movimientos de su le lengua y boca. Los redondos y bien torneados glúteos de Akira empezando a moverse de arriba abajo, notando así como la polla de Fudo se rozaba contra las cobijas tratando de calmar el ansia.

—Akira…

Le llamo en su susurro, pero Fudo, no se detuvo, en el interior de Akira solo había una sola cosa en mente, Ryo, y el hecho en hacerlo sentir bien. Por ello cuando su boca regreso a la base del tronco del miembro de Ryo, observo como una buena idea jugar un poco con sus testículos.

Ryo abrazo con fuerza a Akira, deseando aferrar la sensación por siempre antes de correrse en su mano. El líquido blando cayó sobre su abdomen, colocando su brazo encima de su rostro trato de ocultar su mirada.

—Ryo… —le llamo Akira, aun con el brazo encima Ryo le miro por el rabillo del ojo— Quiero meterla —soltó en un jadeo— Quiero hacerte sentir bien —confesó.

Asuka llevo ambas manos en su rostro, ocultándolo por completo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo. 

“Perdóname Ryo”

Ryo escuchó la súplica de Akira, antes de sentir como su miembro empezaba a adentrarse en su cavidad de apoco.

Esta no era la sensación del látex frio, o de sus delgados dedos. Era el cálido miembro de Akira adentrándose en lo más profundo de su ser.

No era la forma oblicua y sin matiz que había metido hace un momento, dentro de su interior pudo sentir la dureza del pedazo de carne de Fudo, como sus venas sobresalían y su punta curva empezaba a chocar contra las paredes.

Fudo fue lento, dejándole sentir cada parte de su intimidad a Ryo, como él sentía la suya, gravándose a si en su piel y en su memoria ese momento.

A pesar de que Ryo había imaginado la escena varias veces, la realidad había sido miles de veces mejor que sus más locas fantasías donde Akira le trataba de forma ruda y sin tacto. Dejando doblegar su alma ante la dulzura de Akira una vez más.

La respiración de Asuka era agitada, de apoco empezó a apartar sus brazos de su rostro, y cuando al fin los quito por completo se encontró a Akira frente a él, su cuerpo empapado de sudor, y como trataba de controlarse para no moverse sin su permiso.

Ryo jugó un poco con él, acariciando su mejilla, su mano empezó a bajar hasta delinear un camino desde su cuello, deltoides, pectorales y abdomen.

En ese instante una sonrisa juguetona apareció en el rostro de Ryo al darse cuenta que cada segundo que pasaba parecía volverse el miembro de Akira una extensión más de su cuerpo en su interior.

—Ryo.

Akira musito su nombre, jadeando, conteniendo sus impulsos.

Ryo aparto la vista de sus bíceps, para regresar al rostro de Akira, su mirada chocó contra la dulce de Fudo, la cual empezaba a derramar un par de lágrimas, escurriendo por sus mejillas.

—Akira —acaricio su mejilla tratando de calmarlo

—Entiendes que…

Le interrumpió Ryo recitando la única verdad imperecedera que resguardaba en su interior.

—I need you...

«Entonces…

Aquí vamos»

❖

El rubio flequillo del cabello de Ryo siseaba en el aire entre los movimientos cada vez más fuertes y profundos de Akira.

Akira estaciono su mano derecha en el vientre de Ryo, esta vez le tenía boca abajo; contra la blanca tela de la cama, tomándolo desde atrás, su miembro seguía dentro de Ryo apuntando certeramente cerca de su próstata, generando que Asuka soltara un suspiro en el aire hasta volver a jadear su nombre.

Cada estocada era más fuerte que la anterior, unidos entre sí, parecían un solo ser vibrando en un mismo compás.

Inverosímilmente Akira acaricio el abdomen de Ryo, mientras empujaba cada vez más profundo, sintiendo así como su miembro empezaba a sobresalir creando un bulto en él.

Ryo gimió al sentir como ante las oleadas de placer generadas por Akira, al presionar cada vez más fuerte, sentía como perdía el control de sus piernas al empezar a sentir como la fuerza se le iba y empezaban a temblar.

La vorágine de sensaciones casi le hizo desfallecer sobre la cama, y hubiese sido así sino fuese por la mano de Akira que le sostuvo fuertemente. La cual empezó a bajar hasta la altura de su miembro.

En ese instante el cuerpo de Ryo pudo sentir un escalofrío.

A pesar de que muy en el fondo Ryo necesitaba sentir la miseria en carne propia, era Akira quien le otorgaba el perdón y la gloria, sin importar que no se sintiera merecedor.

Nuevamente Ryo recito el nombre de Akira cuando las yemas de sus dedos se estacionaron en su miembro chorreante y erecto.

—Yo.... Yo… —balbuceo, sintiéndose extraño al tener la mano de Akira en su polla, en su mente no había cabida para nada más que el simple deseo humano de querer venirse— Por favor...

Suplicó. Y no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, porque Akira también lo deseaba.

—Yo también —susurro cerca de su oreja, el calor de su aliento, y su voz ronca solo hizo estremecer a Ryo aún más, al menos hasta el punto de sentir Akira como el miembro de Ryo dio un espasmo en su mano.

Torpe, a veces de forma dulce y suave, otras más como una bestia salvaje tratando de devorar a su presa, fue el primer beso que Akira le dio a Ryo, mientras empezaba a masturbarlo sin detener las estocadas.

Entre el deseo, Ryo se sintió sofocado, sin hallar donde escapar, entre los fuertes brazos de Akira, solo pudo ver la intensidad de su mirada, observando la desnudez de su alma.

Algo que hasta él temía ver, pero que Akira abrazaba con premura y con devota aceptación como amor.

Mordiendo su labio, Ryo al fin se halló libre de los labios de Akira, creando para él una sinfonía que solo era el inicio del concierto eterno que no querían terminar.

_“Akira, te necesito, realmente te necesito”_ quiso decirlo cuando le tomo del rostro y un par de lágrimas escurrieron por las comisuras de sus ojos hasta morir entre las manos de Akira cuando tomaron sus mejillas; _“Te necesito tanto… Yo realmente te necesito…”_

«Yo realmente te amo tanto»

❖

Las alas negras se encontraban en el piso de la estancia junto a la demás ropa, cuando Akira despertó se encontró solo en la cama.

La noche anterior en aquella cama habían renacido en la piel del otro al reconocerse.

Colocando su vista en el gran ventanal de la habitación observo los edificios abriéndose paso en la ciudad. En el vidrio miro su propio reflejo, como su cabello parecía más desarreglado que de costumbre y el camino de besos que partían de su cuello, desplegándose entre sus muslos, caderas, y pectorales.

En ese instante recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior generando que su rostro se arrebolara, desviando la mirada, por unos segundos pudo ver el reflejo de Ryo, ocasionando que este dejara de ver la ventana.

—Así que ya despertaste —le llamo Ryo desde la entrada— ¿Quieres comer algo? —Akira se quedó atónito al verlo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Sin embargo Ryo no le prestó atención, tomando su móvil empezó a ver su directorio— ¿Quieres pizza? —pegunto antes de salir de la habitación.

—Ryo —le llamo Akira, pero él le ignoro completamente, Akira camino hacia él, observando como bajaba la escalera. Y por un segundo imagino las escaleras volviéndose cada vez más largas y con ello lejanas. _“Ryo”_ volvió a llamarle, pero no hubo respuesta, Ryo parecía alejarse cada vez más de él. En ese instante sintió una inmensa tristeza, ocasionando que un par de lágrimas empezaran a escurrir por sobre sus mejillas. Corriendo hacia él, al fin pudo coger su mano— Ryo.

Ryo seguía de espaldas, varias veces Akira le había cogido de la mano, sin embargo esta vez pudo sentir algo diferente.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar por aquel nostálgico sentimiento de tristeza y dolor convirtiéndose en confort. Ryo lo sabía, que el amor no existía en ese mundo, por eso no podía existir tal cosa como el amor, por lo tanto el sentimiento de tristeza era solo una ilusión.

En ese instante rememoro cuantas veces había sido señalado por demás como alguien raro, y para su sorpresa habían sido las mismas que vio llorar a Akira.

_“Tú también lloras, Ryo.”_

Escucho la voz de Akira, ante el vago recuerdo yuxtaponiéndose en la realidad.

_«_ _En ese momento no supe que querías decir con eso._ _»_

Le respondió al pequeño Akira frente a él, entonces bajo su rostro ocultando su expresión, moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha negó Ryo antes de volverla a alzarla. En los labios de Ryo se dibujó una sonrisa honesta, su mirada era amable y gentil mientras un par de lágrimas empezaban a desbordarse de sus orbes.

Akira era tan lamentable... y aun así tan suyo.

Sufriendo en cada una de sus vidas el hecho de amar demasiado con su inmenso corazón, aun así, dentro de este, había un lugar para alguien como él.

Lo supo Ryo, y tal vez siempre lo había sabido desde el comienzo. Aun así se dejó acurrucar entre los brazos de Akira, quien le sujetaba por detrás.

«Yo realmente te amo tanto…»

Susurro. Y el pequeño Akira rio lleno de felicidad antes de esfumarse.

—Ryo —escucho la voz de Akira por detrás de su nuca, Fudo seguía mirando hacia abajo, por sobre su camisa blanca, dejándose inundar por el olor a jazmín de su shampoo— Sobre lo de ayer…

Ryo giro su rostro, como si no hubiese derramado lágrima alguna le sonrió.

—Antes que nada, ¿Te parece si comemos algo? —se alejó de él.

Akira parpadeo un par de veces, su entrecejo se frunció.

—Oye Ryo, hace un momento tú ¿Estabas llorando?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloraría?

—No lo sé, es solo… —se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, mientras pensaba que decir— Como sea, sobre anoche…

—Akira —rio Ryo— ¿Podemos hablarlo después? Después de todo no es como si no tuviéramos tiempo ¿Verdad? —mintió.

—Bien, ¡¿Pero lo hablaremos, verdad!? —le miro atento, sin querer su mano había sujetado su brazo.

—Por supuesto —volvió a mentir.

Porque dentro de ese lugar, Ryo reconoció que el único llorón entre los dos, había sido él y nadie más, por ello no podía permitirse hacer llorar a Akira una vez más.

❖

❖

«Akira, ¿Por qué soy el único que está hablando? Akira… Dime, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?»


End file.
